


The Taste Of Coffee

by thatanonwiththeoc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lukagami July, Lukagami July 2020, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of, Still no beta, i didn't mean to make this a multi chapter i swear, i have no shame :), it just sort of happened, just fluff, lol oops, lukagami, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: Kagami should've been surprised when the address to her new guitar teacher lead her to a familiar establishment, but she really wasn't. Honestly, it was a surprise she didn't realize Marinette was up to something just from the look in her eye when she told her about a teacher she knew.But who was she to complain when a new opportunity awaits her after a sharing a brief cup of coffee with Luka?After all, Kagami was never one to hesitate when it came to new opportunities.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Tea and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the multi-chapter fic I mentioned in [A Ladybug's Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090828/chapters/60780190), that'll come eventually sometime within the next two weeks. It's already done and drafted, just needing some quick lil edits here and there.
> 
> But this is just a little something I whipped together in honor of Lukagami July.
> 
> Idea came from [this tumblr post](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/thatanonwiththeoc/619643397243879424) I had.
> 
> As for chapter two, that'll come eventually as soon as I figure some stuff out lol
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Of all the places the universe could’ve landed her, it turned out to be here.

Staring her right in the face.

Kagami instantly recognized the boat in front of her. It was the Couffaine’s residence that she’d visited a few times before with Adrien, ever the same familiar clashing colors bearing into the eyes, screaming as loud as the music it played. Kagami sometimes wondered how they only got in trouble with the police once out of the many times they’d been playing on the deck. She could absolutely testify to how the music they played shook even her own inner being.

But anyways, that was irrelevant to the reason she was here in the first place.

After telling her closest (girl) friend that she’d taken an interest into playing guitar, Marinette brightened and almost instantly scratched down an address into her sketchbook. It was a wonder to Kagami how the paper still held intact by the violent way she ripped it out. Still, she’d be lying if the way Marinette winked at her didn’t send a sneaky suspicion through her.

_‘This person’s a great teacher.’ Marinette beamed. A little too friendly and innocent even for Marinette, but she just chalked it up to not having much experience in the ‘friends’ department, ‘Plus, they’re pretty cute too if you’re into that.’_

Kagami made sure to give her a good whack in the arm for that last comment.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she realized who would probably be teaching her. “Of course that’s what she meant by ‘cute’.” She said to herself.

However, she wasn’t one to be defeated by a little shyness. Or even the godforsaken emotion of _hesitance._ She asked for guitar lessons, and she was going to get it. No matter how painfully awkward it would’ve been if it was coming from her sort-of-ex’s new girlfriend’s old sort-of-ex. Kagami was on a mission, and she was determined to complete it.

Kagami knocked on the door. Three times, as she was taught to do since she was little.

It was a sort of bitter reminder of what her and Adrien was. Of course she was happy for Adrien and Marinette, she loved them both in her own unique way. But the sting of seeing him happy with someone else that wasn’t her still didn’t sit well with her even weeks after their relationship began.

Okay, it hurt a lot, but she’d be damned before she let either of them know that.

They deserved that much happiness, and Kagami wouldn’t dare intrude on that.

Her mother’s voice rang in her ears.

_‘Second place is never a spot for us.’_

Kagami shook her head, trying to forget about her mother for once. It definitely wasn’t what she needed to hear right about now.

Thankfully, reality came back to her when the door gave way to a familiar, friendly face.

“Hello.” Kagami greeted. She mentally ran through her to-do list on Social Interaction 101.

Luka shot her an easy-going smile that showed his teeth. Kagami had to admit, she was in a way, envious of how easy he held himself around others. Should she smile back? “Kagami! Come in, please.”

Discarding her previous thoughts, she instead decided to simply bow her head and avoid words altogether. Actions worked better for her than words anyway, they always came out more clipped and harsher than she intended it too.

As was expected from his proposal, she made her way inside to the common area of the ship-house. In her mind, a thousand different questions roared about how she should walk, how she should handle herself, when would be a good time to speak up or let him lead the conversation. It was a wonder how she even made it to the sofa in one piece. Kagami sat upright with perfect posture. It was probably the right thing to do, wasn’t it? Keep the legs together, and the hands on the lap. Perfect. She was going to make the most of this new path and relish in the glory of talking to people like a winner.

Luka leaned over the counter from across the room, as calm and hospitable as ever. “So, what brings you here onto my humble ship?”

Right, of course. Point of contact. Classic social connection basics.

“I’ve heard you teach guitar lessons.” Kagami stated, more than asked. “I was hoping that you’d teach me how to play.”

Luka chuckled lowly. “Funny you say that, actually.” He stretched his arms over his head. “Marinette convinced me to start teaching yesterday, as it would turn out. Consider it fate.”

Kagami coughed.

_So Marinette put him up to his, huh?_

She shook her head. What was her quirky friend up to?

“Everything okay?” Luka asked, and Kagami had to resist the urge to lose her composure right then and there. If not for her sake, then for the boy in front of her from across the room who was looking at her with a bit of worry in his eyes. Kagami held up a hand in front of her, straight up towards the ceiling. Ordered and proper, like she always knew herself to be.

“It’s fine.” She said. A little more dismissive than she meant it to be. “It’s just a coincidence, is all.” A really funny coincidence. In the broadest definition of the word.

“Alright then.” Luka turned around and opened a cupboard behind him, bringing Kagami back to attention. The wood squeaked a high note as he did so. “Do ya want some coffee? I’ve been learning how to make some.”

Kagami furrowed her eyebrows. From her experience, coffee was never really something she liked to begin with. The bitter taste it always left in her mouth made her want to gag sometimes. She’d much preferred a nice hot cup of tea over the brown bean juice any day. It was familiar, reminded her of her relatives distant in a land she hadn’t visited in a while. Green matcha was her favorite. Flavorful, yet still enough room for the senses to breathe.

Still, her mind flashed through the countless online articles she’d studied on how to make friends. Kagami could recall one in particular.

_‘If you want to get to know a potential friend better, it might help to talk to them over a nice cup of coffee.’_

Kagami conceded. Seemed like fate had different plans for her.

“Yes please.” She said.

“Great!” Luka chirped, already grabbing two round mugs. “How do you want it?”

Her mind blanked at the unexpected question. For the first time in a while, she wasn’t sure what to do. There was more than one type of coffee?

Thankfully, she was as quick as ever to come up with a quick answer.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having, thank you.”

_Ha! Operation: Converse with Luka is a go._

He seemed unphased. “Alright then. Two mochas, coming right up!”

At that, Luka got straight to work, pulling out a choice few instruments that Kagami couldn’t recognize at first. It was as if he was in his own world as he created their drinks, pacing to and fro between stations with a grace that she only saw in her own fencing. But it was slightly different, as if he didn’t have as much of a system, and more of a flow; a rhythm that no one could hear but himself. It was entrancing, in a way.

A short burst of hope bloomed in her chest when he made his way towards her with their finished drinks.

When he set them off the table, she was almost caught speechless. On the top of the mugs, there were illustrations of a brown and white heart, outlined by streaks that surrounded its outer edge. It was beautiful, really. How did he manage to create something like this using nothing but a bit of steamed milk? Must’ve been the dexterity that stemmed from being a skilled guitarist, she figured.

“It’s beautiful.” She commented. Her eyes were still fixated on the drinks before them.

“Thank you.” Luka smiled as he offered her one. She took it gracefully, and took a nice warm sip. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as face-scrunchingly strong like she expected it to be. It still had the richness of coffee that Adrien liked to rant to her about. She was made aware of that much thanks to him, but there was also a thick, blissful layer of sweetness that she didn’t know coffee was even capable of! What was his secret, the madman?

“Excuse me.” She asked. “This is really good. I’d like to know what you put in it, if you may.”

Luka laughed lightly and gave a small shrug, careful not to spill his drink. “I don’t know. It’s nowhere near as well as I’ve seen. I just used a little bit of pre-ground, chocolate syrup and some steamed milk on top.”

“But the hearts?” Kagami asked.

Pink suddenly dusted his cheeks, which she wasn’t expecting at all. Kagami was quite sure she’d never seen him flustered. Ever! “As for the hearts, well… it’s the only thing I know how to make when it comes to latte art, so you’ll have to excuse me for that-”

“It’s okay.” She interrupted, holding the mug close to her lip. “I like the hearts.”

“Oh.” He blinked, unsure of what to say. “Okay then.”

As Luka took another, _longer_ sip of his coffee, Kagami had to resist the urge to jump out the window and into the Seine. What the heck did she even just say? And why so sudden? Damn her inability to talk properly like a normal person! Maybe she wasn’t cut out for this whole thing after all.

No, she told herself, this interaction could still be saved. The right opportunity just needed to come, and this time, she would make sure to cease the opportunity as soon as it arrived.

And it came when Luka spoke up again.

“Kagami, if I may so politely ask,” he said, as if trying to muster up all of the properness he could, “what made you want to learn guitar in the first place?”

Nope, forget that. She was just going to have to deflect that particular question.

Kagami cleared her throat awkwardly. “No reason.”

“C’mon, you and I both know that’s not true.” He teased, leaning on his fist as he propped an elbow onto the back rest of the couch. “Why does Kagami Tsurugi of all people want to learn the humble six-string?”

She mulled over her possible options to respond appropriately to the conversation. Maybe she’d just have to learn to roll with it if their future lessons were going to be anything like this. Was this a test? Hopefully, she’d pass with flying colors. That’d show him.

“I like how it brings people together.” Kagami stared at her cup of coffee, now half-finished. The slight swirl of it inside the mug reminding her of the ebb and flow of those around her that always seemed to elude herself. It was true what she said, she’d made it her mission to make more meaningful friendships ever since that fateful day she managed to become a friend to Marinette, of all people. She was amazing, in all senses of the word. She made her wonder exactly how much she was missing out on in the world. “I’ve seen how happy people are around Kitty Section, and it makes me want to try doing something similar.”

Not only that, but she also wanted to do something outside of her mother’s knowledge for once. Her heart ached for something novel, a new path that would reap some results that wasn’t from the request of her mother, but of her own initiative and being. Was that so wrong?

It wasn’t until Luka leaned in closer beside her that Kagami realized she was hunching in on herself and slowly leaning towards him. Since when did she lose her posture like that? She fixed her posture before she could do something stupid like talking about her feelings. There was a sudden distance between them that suddenly felt a bit empty to her.

“That’s really flattering of you, actually.” He tilted his head. “I’m honored to have been the one to inspire you to learn.”

Kagami raised a brow. “Really?”

“Really.” After setting his drink on the table, he pulled out an acoustic guitar from behind the couch. Since when was that there? “So, what are you interested in learning?”

“Isn’t that your job?” She quipped.

Luka started tuning the guitar, his eyes on the head while still listening to her. “True, but it helps to know what you like.”

Kagami hummed. “I’ve only ever been exposed to classical music.” That, and the fact that she’d never gone out of her way to develop a palette for the art medium. Not that she’d ever admit to it, though. She’d come to learn that normal people actually listened to music for fun and not to one up each other in an arms race to prove who had the better, more acquired taste.

Yeah, normal people were a bit different than what she was used to.

He whistled low. “That might take a while.” He said, strumming a chord. To her, it sounded fairly in tune but he proceeded to fiddle with the pegs anyway. “Classical pieces are a bit tricky.”

She straightened and held his gaze. “I’m more than willing to dedicate myself to it.”

“I definitely don’t doubt that.” Luka nodded, getting her point. “Alright then. It’s settled.”

He began playing absentmindedly and looked back at her, not even looking down at his hands. “What times work for you?”

At that, they were able to work out a time in their schedules for both of them that would work. A surprisingly easy feat, since it seemed that other than his part-time delivery job, his schedule was pretty much free. A bit of a contrast to her own weekly plans, but it wasn’t like she was going to voice her complaints. Kagami was eager to get as much practice done as soon as possible. She was going to learn this instrument. She was determined to.

“I’m glad we were able to get an arrangement down.” She set her coffee down and held out a hand, just like she’d read. Palm directly forward to the recipient, with her forearm coming up at a 45 degree angle. Luka eyed her hand, an unreadable expression on his face. “It’s a high-five.” She said, hoping he’d follow. “You see, you smack it with your own hand. A casual gesture to demonstrate our agreement.”

Luka nodded with an amused smile on his face. “I know what a high-five is.” He high-fived her hand with just enough force to emit the sound of a light _smack._ Good, they were able to seal the deal with a good natured high-five. Kagami dared thought she was getting pretty good at this ‘talking to people’ thing.

“I’ll see you next Saturday, then?” Luka placed his finished drink back on the table and stood up, all while towering over her. Kagami always wondered why the universe made her so small and short, when people like Luka seemed to be given the luck of the draw in that department. She just supposed she had to make do with what she got. Flexible, her mother would say. Flexible and adaptable.

“That’s the plan.” Standing up, she brushed down her blazer and skirt, trying to smooth down any wrinkles in the fabric before fixing her posture so she could try and at least _look_ taller than she actually was. “Thank you for having me, but I’m afraid I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

Luka put his hands on his hips. “You’re always welcome here, Kagami.”

_Oh?_

“Sorry, come again?”

“I said, you’re more than welcome down here on good ol’ Liberty.” He gestured to the room around them, and as if to illustrate his point, the boat rocked the slightest bit. “And besides, don’t worry about ‘overstaying your welcome’. There’s no debt among friends after all.”

Kagami felt a familiar warmth bloom in her chest at the word. A warmth that she’d been hoping to chase for a while.

She lifted her chin up towards him in question. “As friends?”

Luka smiled warmly. “As friends.”

Kagami couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face.

Yes! They were friends now! To think, all she had to do was speak to him over a cup of coffee.

Kagami rummaged through her research to find an appropriate way to thank him. _Any_ way to express her gratitude for his kindness.

One of them only sounded more appropriate, but it was a little sudden.

But then again, Kagami was never one to hesitate.

So, she stepped forward and raised her arms.

And wrapped them around his torso in a hug.

Hugs weren’t something Kagami was all that acquainted with. What with having the little friends she had, and a mother that didn’t give them at all, for that matter.

But now, she had to admit that hugging felt sort of nice.

It was made even better when Luka wrapped his arms around her head and pulled her in close. His own warmth enveloping her into a bliss that Kagami wanted more of. The smallest scent of denim tickled her nose, and for the first time in a while, she liked the silence of the room more than anything before. It wasn’t awkward, even though it should’ve been. Her own (failed) first kiss with Adrien was a hot mess that she wanted to completely forget about for even trying. But for some reason, Kagami could never imagine herself ever coming to regret hugging Luka.

Maybe this would run deeper than she thought.

Kagami pushed away, not expecting the sudden thought to arrive. The sudden heat in her cheeks were not a welcome addition, either.

She tried to fix her stance before walking out. “I-I should get going.”

What the hell was that? She never stuttered. Ever! That was Marinette’s thing!

“Wait!” Luka stopped her in her tracks. “Aren’t you going to finish your coffee?”

Kagami paused, unable to answer. The coffee _was_ pretty nice actually, and it’d be a shame to decline the gift of her host.

He seemed to be able to read her expression, because he made his way towards the counter. “I’ll put it in a to-go cup for you.” The scent carried all the way through to her nose as he poured the coffee into a bright blue plastic mug. The same color as his hair. “Here, you can give it back on our first lesson.”

The kind, disarming smile he sent her was enough to make her heart clench. What game was he playing on her?

Kagami was fairly sure that the heat in her cheeks was about the same temperature as the drink in her hands, but she hoped that it didn’t mean whatever she thought it did. This was absolutely no time to be crushing on her new mentor. Nope, no way. That would be absolutely disastrous for her efforts in learning the new instrument. He’d just be another distraction, no matter how sweet he was.

A voice in her head piped up despite all of the orderly, logical reasoning that she’d been trained upon ever since she was an infant.

_But would a new distraction be so bad if it came with something; someone new?_

As she stood outside the boat, she gazed up at the blue, blue sky. It reminded her of new opportunities to come, more stories to be told, new events that fate was going to put into her hands, of opportunities that awaited her on the other side of whatever this new feeling was. It was similar to how she felt around Adrien, but new. New and different. It wasn’t the same, but different. In a good way, she felt.

Kagami looked down at the drink she held in both hands, close to her heart.

It was a promise.

She smiled.

Maybe she could learn to love the taste of coffee after all.


	2. Hugs and Kisses

“Kagami…”

Kagami looked up from the guitar in her hands.

“I’m not saying you’re not capable-”

She looked Luka straight in the eye. “I’m going to get it, I swear. Just watch me”

“Of course you will.” He smiled. That idiotic handsome smile. “I don’t doubt you, not for one second.”

Although it would’ve sounded sarcastic coming from anyone else, Luka was nothing if not sincere in his words. He shifted in the couch to face her better, though the guitar on his lap didn’t exactly do them any favors. The couch was already cramped as is.

“I’m just saying that I think this piece is proving to be a little… out there. At least, for now.”

Kagami quirked her brow. “What do you mean?” 

He paused, looking away to consider his words. It was at least somewhat comforting to know he was being careful in what he said. But another nagging part of her begged to know what was going on in his mind. But like all other impolite impulses, she quelled it. Being rude wouldn’t prove very useful at the moment.

“I just think you’re struggling a bit is all.”

Kagami shot him an unimpressed look. “The struggle is what makes the end result worth it.”

“Of course it does.” Luka nodded in agreement. “But there’s also the fact that you’re gonna drive yourself insane trying to push yourself this hard.”

She should’ve figured that he’d say something like that. Of course, pushing herself was what she was good at. The outside of her comfort zone  _ was _ her comfort zone. It was one of the things that made her the person she was today. Perseverance and determination were her pillars, and she’d be damned if those ever fell. It was frankly, sort of surprising that he hadn’t picked up on that yet. Wasn’t he supposed to be the type to be able to read people?

Their lessons had been going on for a few weeks now, and she could’ve sworn she was making good progress. She’d learned a fair bit in the past month and a half. Not to mention that Luka’s constant encouragement and commendation only fuelled her desire to keep going; keep pushing herself and see how far she could go.

Kagami tilted her head. “What do you suggest, then?”

Looking back up to meet his eyes, she brought both hands to rest on the hunk of wood on her lap. Darn thing.

“We’re going to learn another song.” Luka said.

“Another one?” She questioned.

“Yes, another one.” He readied his hands into a playing position. “Here, you remember this chord, right?” He fretted a chord with practiced ease and strummed. The sound rang out as clear as day, shimmering in the air.

She followed to do the same. “Right, of course.” Kagami tried to follow, trying to mimic the posture down to the angle of his hand as well as the curl of the fingers. She had to adjust the way her fingers pressed down on the strings a few times and she hated how long it took for it to feel comfortable enough. No matter how hard she tried, it just felt weird and unnatural. Her fingers never really moved in the way she wanted it to. Instead, it seemed as if they chose to get in the way. Bringing her right wrist up, she tried to attack the strings in the same way Luka did.

Keyword: ‘tried’. A dissonant buzz came out of her guitar. It was nasty and grating. Kagami had to resist the urge to cringe at her own incompetence. How was she going to expect to learn if she couldn’t even play a single chord?

Was Luka giggling?!

Kagami glared. “Is something funny?”

“No, no.” He waved a hand in front of him, looking down while his laughter subsided. “You’re so tense, Kagami! Loosen up a bit!” As if to illustrate his point he rolled his shoulders and looked at her expectantly. Kagami did the same, trying to will the tension in her shoulders to run back to whatever pathetic hole they crawled out of.

She took a deep breath and loosened herself. She could do this.

Kagami raised her wrist once again.

And strummed.

This time, what came out of the guitar was something she could actually call half-decent. It wasn’t as smooth or as clean as she heard Luka did, but it was a start. And a start was where many adventures began. Only this time, she wasn’t alone in taking it.

“Great!” Luka praised. He began strumming up and down to a moderate tempo. He nodded and smiled, signalling for her to do the same. Simple, she could do that. Kagami copied the way his arm went up and down, striking the strings with  _ just _ enough force so it would be heard yet still sound somewhat musical. Her playing was nowhere near as polished as his was, but it was something.

“And then play D!” He called, shifting onto another chord. Kagami felt a quick rush of panic before she was able to follow. After fumbling with her fingers for what felt like an eternity (seriously, how was he able to transition that quickly?), she finally got the shape down and pressed into the neck with enough force to make the strings play again. A messy mistake, but nothing a little hard work couldn’t fix.

Looking away from her hands and towards Luka, she saw that he looked like he was having the time of his life. His head was rocking from side to side to the rhythm of the music while he boasted the widest grin on his face. His eyes were closed, like he was losing himself in the music, and that was what he lived for. The boy’s stupid ignorance was so contagious she couldn’t help but smile as her shoulders felt a little lighter. He was definitely cute, she’d admit that much. Marinette wasn’t just teasing, after all.

She hastily ignored the butterflies in her stomach.

He’d only come out of his haze to call the next chord. They kept going like that, switching between the two chords. It was relatively easy compared to the piece she was trying to learn before, so she had him to thank for that. It wasn’t long before she was able to anticipate when the next change would come, and she was able to settle into a flow. Even stiffly bobbing her head to the rhythm along with him.

But Luka surprised her.

He started  _ singing. _

Kagami didn’t recognize the lyrics. Or song, for that matter. She was much too entranced by how joyous he was, sharing his passion with someone else. As he sang, he added the occasional embellishment to the chords he was playing, complimenting her own playing like the colors on a blank canvas. Maybe that was what he thought of when he played music.

Art in its most raw, visceral form.

Beautiful.

And maybe, just by the tiniest bit, Kagami wanted to find herself lost in that little world of his too.

It was strangely intimate, being able to join him when he was in that state, but he didn’t seem to mind. None of her research ever prepared her for ‘What To Do When Playing Music With Your Friend.”. But strangely, she felt calm. A delightful feeling of belonging settled within Kagami, and she wanted it to stay there. And the smile one her face felt too good to pass up.

Eventually, the song came to a close when Luka finished the song with a concluding strum, loud enough that it made her flinch. She hadn’t even noticed she was staring until he looked back at her, and she immediately felt her stomach drop. How could she let herself get carried away like that? And more importantly, how were his strings still intact after  _ that _ brutal attack?

All questions were immediately discarded however when Luka laughed and held out his hand. Yes! Another high-five!

Kagami smacked it with what she hoped would convey her enthusiasm. A smile (a natural one, she hoped) was still on her face after being able to ‘jam’ with him. She hadn’t known that playing music would be this fun. But he just kept surprising her.

“You did awesome! I’m really impressed!” Luka still seemed on a high from his playing. And if Kagami was completely honest with herself, so was she. She wasn’t aware of that peak until she came crawling down from it.

“Thank you.” When she removed her fingers from the strings, she felt a stinging pain surge through them. She hissed as she rubbed the sore fingertips. When did that get there?

She heard Luka’s voice from beside her. “You alright, Kagami?”

“I’m fine.” If he was alright, then she was too. She only wished she knew that playing guitar would mean her fingers would hurt every time. It was very much enjoyable to her, but Kagami couldn’t help but wonder how Luka was able to play that much without showing any signs of discomfort whatsoever. He must’ve gotten used to the pain. That was the only explanation she could think of.

Luka leaned in closer, concerned. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

It was then that Luka realized she was massaging her fingertips idly. His eyes flew open and a knowing smile found its way onto her face. Ah, this was the part where he was going to start looking down on her for being fresh meat, wasn’t it?. She’d already gone through this with fencing, and she wasn’t looking forward to doing this again-

“Don’t worry, it’s perfectly normal.” Luka assured, and put the guitar back behind the couch. Kagami had already discarded the instrument, as it lay on the floor to the side.

Kagami winced. “How do you deal with the pain?”

“Oh, simple. I don’t.” He winked.

Her brow furrowed. “What?” At her confusion, he snickered. She was glad he was finding her predicament amusing.

“After you play enough, you get callus on your fingers. See?” He held out his left hand in front of him.

She wasn’t even aware of how close he was to her until that exact moment. His knee was brushing up against hers, and he didn’t seem to notice that his face was now only a few centimetres away from hers. Close enough that she could smell his scent. Not wanting to lose the moment, she chose not to mention it. The close proximity was warm; welcoming. And she didn’t want to ruin that. She had to admit, it was pretty nice.

Kagami brought out her hand to slightly graze the tips of his fingers. Sure enough, the skin there was tough; rough to the touch yet still gentle in the way he touched her own hand. Kagami wondered how long it would take until her own hands would be like that. Without thinking, she gently gripped his wrist with her other hand, absentmindedly rubbing the skin there.

She ran a thumb across the tips of his fingers, trying to get a better feel for him. It was like little tingles of electricity rushed through her fingers and up her arm, escaping through her spine, because she had to resist the urge to shiver. Nonetheless, the heat in her cheeks was there. Almost warm enough that he may have felt it too.

When she looked up and met his bright blue eyes, the intimacy of what they were doing sank in.

Oh.

The two quickly shuffled away, and the warmth in her cheeks suddenly exploded into a full-throttle assault.

Kagami shifted in her seat, clenching her hands in her lap a little harder than was necessary. She tried to fix her composure, but her muscles refused to cooperate with her brain, the useless things. What good was a body if it didn’t even do what she wanted it to?

She hastily looked away, her gaze tilting in the opposite direction, unable to look at the person whose space she was in just 5 seconds ago. She tried not to think about his breath on her skin, the way his hand felt in hers, the smell of him being so close to her…

There had to be  _ some _ way to salvage the conversation.

Without thinking, she spoke up before the silence would settle around them.

“Are you doing okay?” Kagami whispered.

She heard him shift beside her. “Sorry, what?”

“After what happened with Marinette.”

Kagami wanted to hit herself. That was extremely untactful. The wound was likely too fresh and tender and didn’t need any further prodding. Who was she to ask about his love life? She knew as much as the next person that Luka used to have strong feelings for the girl. Feelings that only proved to be unreciprocated.

She knew how much that had to hurt.

Still, she made a mistake, and she was determined to face the consequences of it.

When she summoned all of her inner courage, she looked up at Luka. He wore a sad smile on his face. Somewhere in her heart, she wanted to reach out in empathy for the boy.

“Marinette, huh?” Luka breathed.

Luka’s gaze fell to the opposite side of the room where their band used to rehearse. Kagami remembered a moment where Luka would hold down the chords of his guitar with his left hand while Marinette would strum it with her right.

“It’s… going alright, I guess.”

“You guess?” Kagami quirked a brow. He wasn’t usually this vague.

Luka shook his head, as if coming out of a daydream. “I always knew her heart belonged to Adrien. It was obvious from the moment I met her. Her heart was his, and it always was.” He let out a half-laugh that was more like an ironic acceptance; an admittal to defeat.

“Why did you even try, then?” She asked. It was rash, she knew. But she needed to know. Why did he even bother when the end result was clear?

Especially when it would only end in hurt?

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe a little part of me hoped I could change her mind. That I could try and find a way into her heart and become the person she always wanted.” He hunched forward to rest his elbows on his thighs. His eyes were downcast. A severe contrast to their usual serene aura. “For  _ once,  _ I found something worth fighting for. Something, or  _ someone _ that gave me an opportunity to try and do for myself. I  _ tried, _ Kagami. And I- I knew she didn’t love me as much but I thought that, as long as I loved her, it would be fine, right?”

Kagami could only stare in silent shock as he ran a hand through his messy hair. Luka stared at the ceiling and sighed.

“I guess it doesn’t even matter now, huh?” His lips curled into a smile that nowhere near reached his eyes. “The heart just wants what it wants.”

Luka looked back at her, and Kagami dared peek into the soul behind his eyes. Underneath the calm exterior, and beneath the gentle smile, she could see it. She could see the boy inside and the inner working of his being.

He was hurting.

It’d been at least three months since Kagami ended things with Adrien. And she could proudly say that she’d been able to move on from whatever that was. It was something, but she wouldn’t be able to call it a relationship. The feelings she had for him were real, she was sure. But life, like a river, kept ebbing and flowing. And all Kagami could do in the face of unexpected events was to adapt and make the most of her time. After a few nights silently crying herself to sleep, she was thankful enough to whatever powers that be that she could calm her grieving heart and see the full picture. After all, she was still a teenage girl who had a full life ahead of her. Full of new opportunities that were ripe for the taking. There was so much more to her that was worth more than something as trivial as a crush.

But looking back at Luka was more than enough evidence to know that wasn’t the case for him.

In his eyes, she could see the hurt that remained from yearning after something that he couldn’t have. That pain was still there, and was still throbbing, pulsating through his being. The room was silent, but Kagami was sure she could hear the unsung songs that played in his head. The haunting melodies he’d crafted, trying and trying and  _ trying. _

It wasn’t a feeling of him trying to win her back, no. This was beyond that. It was obvious to Kagami that he’d long moved past her. Rather, this was the after-effects of someone who’d spent so long pining after someone, trying to give himself only for it to get it given back. In the after effects of a storm, there was always a haze. A numb limbo of sorts, where there was no clear onslaught of thunder and rain, but also no sunshine to be let in. That was what Kagami was thinking of when she gazed into the eyes of the boy before her. He looked at her with a desperate plea, begging to be answered.

Kagami had always known Luka to be held-together, more emotionally mature than most of the people she knew. Much similar to herself. She had the impression that he was patient, warm, willing to listen and always,  _ always _ there for those who needed him. She admired that much about her friend.

_ Friend. _

He was her  _ friend. _

And if Luka was her friend, then Kagami had an obligation to remedy his pain. She may not be as experienced, but she sure as hell was going to try.

Kagami took his hand.

“You deserve more than that.”

“It’s fine.” He shook his head. “I’ve already moved on, anyway.”

“No!” Kagami gripped his hand tighter. He wasn’t getting her point, and she was going to make him listen.

“This isn’t about Marinette anymore. It’s about you.” Kagami subconsciously leaned in close to him. It felt like his gravity was pulling her to him. And for once, she didn’t want an explanation why. “The fact that you were willing to fight for something like that is very commendable. It really is. But it’s not fair to try and settle. There is no ‘compromising’ when it comes to trying to find someone to love.”

“You deserve more than that, Luka.” Kagami said as she held their hands up between them.

She squeezed softly.

“We all do.”

Luka’s gaze fell from her towards their hands. For good measure, she ran a thumb across the skin there. When he looked back up at her, she tried not to shift as his mouth was left half-open, as if trying to come up with a response. The sight of him looking so surprised at her words made Kagami realize something that felt like ice water being poured down her jacket.

Because for the first time in forever, Kagami didn’t know what to do.

And that  _ terrified _ her.

This was too intimate, she was only trying to offer some advice, try and make things better. This wasn’t meant to be anything more than a friend comforting another friend. She hadn’t meant to look into his eyes and hold his hand in her own. The escalating situation was already derailing, her world was already starting to rumble. She wouldn’t be surprised if all of a sudden she started vomiting-

“Thank you.” Luka said, interrupting her spiral. “I… really needed that.”

And then he  _ smiled. _

Really, really smiled.

When he squeezed her hand back, Kagami tried to stifle the noise that threatened to spill out of her. It didn’t work as well as she hoped, though. It came out as more of a silenced, high-pitched whine that she could only pray he didn’t hear. If he did, he didn’t mention it. She peeked into his eyes once again, eyes that were slightly squinted from the genuine,  _ genuine _ smile that was being sent her way.  _ Her _ way. He was smiling for  _ her. _

And then something in Kagami finally clicked.

All the times he lit a warmth in her cheeks, all of the times he listened to her about how her week went, all of the praise he gave her during his lessons, both on the guitar and on her other passions came crashing at her at full force. She wasn’t oblivious, she knew very much how she felt at any given moment. And unlike others, she didn’t try and deny herself her feelings. There was no point to it.

There wasn’t a sure way to find out how it happened, the minute, the hour, or the exact date, but in an unexpected turn of events…

Kagami had somehow,  _ somehow _ caught feelings for him.

She looked deeper into his eyes. The silence between them was crashing and deafening all at once. Luka was thinking so loud she could practically hear his thoughts. His still eyes were moving at lightspeed, like his inner self scrambling for any words to say. The novelty of her realization made her breathing slightly quicken, and she could feel the lightest traces of sweat covering in the crevices of her palm.

In the time she’d gotten to know Luka, he’d been nothing but sweet to her. He’d become one of her first friends outside of her mother’s circle. Not only that, but one of her truest and closest in what little time they were able to spend together. Even though they came from different walks of life, they found that they had much more in common than they both expected. She’d learned to be more comfortable around him than anyone else. Not just because of his handsome smile (though, that wasn’t too bad), but also because he was always patient, and ready to listen to her. Even offering some surprising advice every now and then. He’d even enabled her at times to bad mouth her mother where it was due. An accomplishment she’d never thought of doing in a thousand lifetimes.

To top it all off, their lessons together slowly evolved into something less of a formality and more of an excuse to spend their time together. As friends.

Kagami didn’t know many people. It was a sad fact that she knew was a part of her life no matter how much she tried to push it. But she also knew that what she shared with Luka was special. It was something that she cherished and grew attached to without even noticing. Even the little things meant more to her than he’d ever realize. The drinks he’d make while she was over, the tunes he would silently hum to himself when he thought she wouldn’t hear him, the feel of his arms wrapped around her small form when they went for their usual goodbye hug. She seldom found the opportunity to tell him, but those sweet embraces were always a favorite part of her visits.

She wanted that. She wanted all of it.

All of it and more.

One time, they’d taken a break from their lesson to learn how to make a meal he saw online. Neither of them had tried it before, but he suggested that they’d do a better job together than he would by himself.

In all but fifteen minutes, everything went wrong.

But even days later, Kagami looked back fondly at the time they laughed both with and at each other at the ungodly stains that ruined their clothes.

Never,  _ never _ before had anything been given to her like the boy in front of her.

_ Luka Couffaine. _

Everything made sense now.

And judging by the way Luka was so earnestly looking at her now, it all came to him too.

Kagami steeled herself.

There was only one more thing to do.

Luka swallowed.

“Kagami, I-”

He was cut off by Kagami reaching her hands around his face to pull his lips against hers.

The feeling of having Luka’s gentle lips soft upon her own would never leave Kagami’s memory. It was like the gentle whispers of the forest were caressing her face, and lovingly whispered their songs into her ear and immersed her into a new world. An undiscovered path that she wasn’t aware was there until now. Each subtle movement of his lips upon hers dared make her head spin. This was new to her, yet she was thriving in it. The eruptions in her system were only elevated when Luka responded in kind, deepening their kiss as he lightly held his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Kagami didn’t even know that this was something she wanted until only a few moments ago. But now that she’d tried it, she couldn’t find it in herself to stop. At least, not when the low hum he emitted under her touch sent a welcome vibration through her entire being.

Even through closed eyes, she could sense the way he was melting under her touch. Kagami could hear the sound of him over the roaring flames in her ears. And a heady sense of power coursed through her at the thought. Kagami ran her hands through the locks of his hair, making sure to memorise each centimetre like a sailor navigated the sea. To make a mental map of the new uncharted territory before her. It was only intensified when they shifted their position so he leaned back, making room for her to straddle his lap.

From the new angle, she was able to gain more leverage and hold his head tight after wrapping her arms around the back of his head. She’d never actually kissed anyone, but how could anything be wrong when his arms were holding her flush against him like  _ that? _

And if a soft giggle erupted from her, then who was she to care?

She knew she could always be herself around him.

Luka already knew her that way.

It was a wonder to Kagami how she hadn’t realized her feelings earlier. Looking back to all of the times they’d brushed hands, smiled at each other, talked about nothing and everything all at once. Everything, one way or another made her feel something that was both new and old. Different and familiar. So, so wrong in all of the best, most lovable and amazing ways. Luka was someone that she didn’t want to let go of.

Kagami  _ did _ believe in fate, and that the universe had a plan for her. Somewhere, at least.

But she also believed in choice; seizing the moments as they come.

And she chose him.

It would always be him.

When they eventually broke apart after what could’ve been forever, they found themselves gasping for breath she didn’t even know she needed. It was like he was oxygen, and she was drowning. A bit dramatic, she was well aware, but there was really no other way to describe how much she realized she needed him at that exact moment. The only sound in the room was their deep breathing, and the scent of him filled her senses. If she had the chance, she’d fall for him all over again. The new, thrilling feeling that was both terrifyingly exciting and new in the most exhilarating ways.

Kagami couldn’t wait to see where this new path would lead.

One look at him was all it took to send her steady heart racing. His hair was a ruffled mess in her hands, looking all but thoroughly loved and tussled. It was a sight that Kagami would never get sick of. Of Luka looking right and thoroughly kissed to perfection.

She looked into his eyes. They looked more blue than they’d ever been. Now that they were even closer, the waters of him were even clearer now. She saw a thriving ecosystem with sea life, plants, storms followed by calming waters, the twinkling slivers of a sunset behind a high mountain in the distance before it gave way for a beautiful serene nighttime that would take the breath away of even the most stoic of souls.

In all of those poetic details, she saw him in each and every one of them.

It was him.

_ They _ were him.

Him.

And he spoke.

“You kissed me.” He said.

After coming down from her high, Kagami responded in kind.

“I did.”

“May I confess something?” He asked, and Kagami gently nodded, their foreheads brushing gently against one another at the movement. “That was kind of my first kiss.”

Kagami blanched. “Kind of your first-” She gaped. “You mean, you hadn’t kissed anyone else before this?”

“Mm-mm.” He shook his head.

“Oh…” She said. And  _ ‘oh’ _ was right. How else was she supposed to feel when she found out that she was this boy’s first kiss?

“It was mine too.” Kagami admitted.

They never broke eye contact as she scoured his gaze. His irises were still, yet teeming with life and energy. His mouth broke out into a large boyish grin that Kagami was rarely able to see on him. It lit a joyful fire within her, and she wondered how else she’d be able to make him smile like that. She liked a good challenge, after all.

It came again when he asked her a request that she’d never forget in a millenia.

“Could you do that again?”

Kagami couldn’t help the smile that crawled its way onto her face.

“Do what?” She teased, licking her lips.

Luka breathed a laugh that was full of both humour and disbelief. She couldn’t help but smile just as wide as he did.

“You know what I mean.” He said.

Kagami decided that she’d teased him enough.

She cradled the side of his face in her hand, and he leaned into the touch. When her other hand came to rest on his shoulder, he removed his own from her waist to rest it atop hers. And Kagami was sure that no matter how many times that they’d do this, it would always,  _ always _ be just as amazing as the first. The fire inside her was a candle, but it’d forever be burning for them.

Both of them.

Her lips met his in another chaste kiss. Gentle and promising in a colorful, pleasant way that filled her with warmth. This time, she was softer. Kagami wanted to relish every single detail of their kiss. It was her proper first kiss, after all. And what better person to share it with than her closest friend?

_ Friend. _ Kagami thought.

Maybe that word wouldn’t be appropriate for what they were now.

But labels or no, what they had was something. A beautiful something that could be pried out of her cold, dead hands.

Luka shifted underneath her, running slow circles behind her back with his hand while he squeezed her hand with his other. He kissed her back with enough tenderness to make her heart sing. It must’ve been a natural talent of his to drive her insane, she figured. But she certainly wasn’t complaining when she heard him emit a happy low hum from the back of his throat.

Absolutely not.

They were pulled out of their own reality when they heard a low, feminine voice from the doorway. It had a smug lilt to it that implied it was more teasing than harsh.

“Jeez, I didn’t know you had a type.” It muttered.

Luka and Kagami whipped their heads around so hard that she was surprised she hadn’t given herself a severe case of whiplash. If she wasn’t already dizzy off of Luka, that is.

Juleka stared at them, a small knowing smile on her face as she leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. Kagami felt Luka clutch her hand tighter. She couldn’t see through the girl’s bangs, but Kagami would’ve sworn that she had raised a cheeky brow at their…  _ compromising _ position.

“Hey, Jules.” Luka drawled out awkwardly. Kagami wasn’t sure how much more embarrassment she could handle. “You’ve uh, met Kagami, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Juleka said.

Luka groaned.

“I can explain.”

(He couldn’t)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently sharing a multi-chapter chouette! fic called [His Hand in Hers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590766/chapters/62107252), and I'd mega appreciate it if you're into chouette and wanna check it out (or trying to get into it!).
> 
> It's already finished and edited, and it getting regularly updated. Maybe it's already finished by the time you're reading this lmao


End file.
